marigolds_and_mislivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Krewe
Mythology What religious/cultural/memtastic images and ideas your characters subconsiously blended together to create a basis for your outlook on Sin-Eating. The Gospel according to Sonja 1. The world was created in a state of perfect balance--but with Death came imbalance, and in the mists of this change the Creator departed. The restless dead wandered the earth, and the benighted living grew blind to their plight, as they had to all immaterial things, leaving their unaswered affairs as a blight upon creation. 2. But with Rebirth came the chance to redress the imbalance, for not all who died were restless, and not all who lived had lost their way. In the great cycle of endings, some found ascendance, becoming Saints, Devas, Buddhas; Demons, Asuras, Tricksters; and other, stranger things. Through these changes, they became instruments of divinity, and Chose mortals to guide in their quest to bring balance back to creation. 3. As mortals, it is our duty to find our place in the balance of creation, and it is only through trials and journeys that we may find that place. Thus, no matter the temptation, we must never rest until we reach our journey's end, no matter the cost--and know that it is the charge of the Chosen to carry the burden of that cost, to whatever extent they are able. 4. Lament; for not all search, and not all who do, find, and the spirits of those who die without balance linger on. As Chosen, it is our duty to help the restless dead--and to upend the too-restful living, lest they become the restless dead. At times, in this as in all things, monsters must be destroyed, for balance demands that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. But know, too, that the balance demands all weights be accounted for--and without the few, there can be no many. 5. Honor the dead as you honor the living, and respect life as you respect death. Find and follow your path, and all that you deserve shall follow with you. Founders' Aspects Eliza: The Lost Poet is, like all other Geists, part of a soul that was left behind, trapped outside of the cycle of reincarnation. Richard: The Hunted Hunter is an Angel. God may be dead, but the Saints still carry the prayers of the faithful to Angels. And of course there are still Demons... Sonja: The Bloody Contessa is a fragment of a god. Specifically, Kali. Ethos The ultimate goal of The Ma'atley Krewe is to build up an infrastructure in Tucson. It has yet to be seen whether this structure will make the city a place where different people and... things can coexist, or just a city where everything knows its place (and what those Sin-Eaters will do to you if you step out of line). Ban Wanton destruction: destroying without said destruction furthering the krewe's Destiny. Duty Give others the chance to get to a 'better' place. Destiny Finding a proper place for everything and everyone in the city of Tucson. Bane Competing architects.